The Odd and The Reality
by Haruki Karayuki D
Summary: "Satu-satunya hal yang konstan pada kehidupan adalah perubahan." Kau berjuang melawan kata-kata itu dan kau takkan bisa - Ueki/Mori, future-fic
1. Ages Not Believing

"—halo?"

Kata-kata itu terasa begitu janggal untuk diucapkan. _Ada sesuatu yang telah memisahkan mereka._

…tembok perasaan, mungkin?

"Apa kabar?"

"_Baik."_

Ia kini tak tahu harus berkata apa setelah lawan bicaranya membalas. Yang jelas, di sini ia membeku untuk mengumumkan kenyataan pahit yang ia yakin akan memperparah keadaan mereka… _hubungan_ mereka.

_Karena kini mereka adalah dua individu – dewasa dan memiliki jalan masing-masing._

* * *

_**The Odds and The Reality.**_

**1.****Age(s) Not Believing.**

_Disclaimer: Law of Ueki (c) Fukuchi Tsubasa._

* * *

Di saat SMP, Mori suka membayangkan bahwa hubungannya dengan Ueki akan berjalan selancar jalan tol (yah, anggaplah jalan tolnya sedang tidak penuh dengan mobil makanya lancar). Hubungan langeng, persahabatan yang terus berjalan sampai mereka dewasa nanti. Sampai akhir hayat, kalau perlu. Meski di hatinya terus berbisik iseng: _kau menyukai si semak-semak, kan?_ Tapi kau pikir itu tidak penting untuk dipikirkan lebih lanjut, toh masih ada banyak waktu untuk memikirkannya.

Di awal SMA, gadis itu masih berharap bahwa tidak ada (_dan tidak akan ada_) yang berubah di antara mereka. Ia toh masih Mori, dan Ueki masih Ueki yang ia kenal – bodoh dan naïf. Ia masih mengira hubungan mereka akan tetap seperti ini, sepasang sahabat kental… dimana Ueki akan terus dipukulnya sampai temannya itu tersadar akan kebodohannya – dimana biasanya ia akan mengulang kebodohannya lagi. Lantas mereka kembali berbincang normal.

Hanya saja,di masa dewasanya kini, ia tersadar, satu-satunya hal yang konstan adalah _perubahan_.

* * *

"_Hei, Mori, kau baik-baik saja, kan?"_

Kata-kata yang khas _Ueki_ sekali. Tapi, kini di telinganya terasa begitu berbeda. Intonasinya. Suaranya. Ada sesuatu yang berbeda dari kata-kata yang terus terngiang di telinganya.

Sekilas, ia berpikir akan jawaban balasannya. Namun, apapun yang ia ingin ucapkan.. terasa begitu asin di mulutnya. Ia akhirnya memilih jawaban yang simpel – dan penuh kebohongan, sebenarnya.

"Baik." Ia menjawab kelu. Jawaban itu jawaban klise, dimana ia sebenarnya ingin berteriak: _aku tidak baik-baik saja, bodoh! _Kalau perlu, ia jitak lagi kepala Ueki. _Seperti dulu._ Tapi ia tak bisa melakukannya, kan? Bukan masalah jarak, tapi ini semua tentang perubahan yang menyakitkan.

Umur , juga realita, memang telah membawa perubahan yang drastis.

* * *

"_Hei..," ia berbisik perlahan, malu untuk mengucapkannya, "…kita bisa terus bersahabat, kan?"_

"_Iya_."

_Saat itu angin bersiul nakal, mengurai rambut mereka, seakan menggoda: apa kau betul-betul bisa? Saat itu, rumput-rumput menari iseng terbawa angin, ingin ikut iseng __meledek dua insan manusia itu._

_Sementara itu, mereka berdua tampak tak menyadari bahasa alam yang menggoda mereka. __Mori Ai butuh penegasan untuk hal ini. Ia ingin kata-kata itu terucap. Lagi dan lagi. Ia memang egois, ia tahu. Tapi ia hanya__(?)__ butuh sugesti kecil untuk meyakinkan hubungan kecil ini akan terus bertahan._

"_Memangnya kenapa?" tanya pemuda itu, polos, membuat Mori ingin menjitaknya. Kenapa sih Ueki selalu bisa jadi penghancur suasana di saat yang sedang sakral-sakralnya begini? Tapi ia tahu betul, jika ia menjitaknya, ia semakin memperparah suasana__ ketidak-sakralan ini__._

"_Err, tidak apa-apa, sih. Cuma ingin memastikan." –lagi dan lagi._

_Sedetik. Tidak ada jawaban. Dua detik. Masih hanya bunyi angin. Ditunggu sampai bermenit-menit, sang semak-semak masih terdiam, menguji kesabaran Mori yang di sebelahnya. _

"_Hei, Uekii!"_

_Masih membisu. Gadis ini kini sudah naik darah._

"_U-E-KIII!"__ ia sudah menyiapkan jitakan terbaiknya._

"_Memangnya kenapa bertanya begitu?"_

"_Aku kan sudah bilang, Cuma ingin memastikan."_

_Sedetik. Tetap tak ada jawaban dari mulut itu. Dua detik, mulut itu mulai menganga._

"_Oooo." Ia lalu lanjutkan. "Emang ada yang melarang kita berteman selamanya?"_

_Sebuah jitakan mulus mendarat di dahi malangnya.__ Namun, beserta jitakan itu, entah mengapa, untuk sesaat, ia merasa lega bernafas._

* * *

Kalau ia teringat kata-kata Ueki saat itu, ia kini ingin berkata.. bahkan membentak: _perubahan-lah yang melarang kita berteman selamanya! _Tapi, ia masih SMA. Masa SMA masa-masa indah, kan? Di saat kita hanya ingin bersenang-senang, bersantai ria, tidak memikirkan masa depan. Tapi di masa itu juga kita secara tak langsung akan berkembang dewasa, mengerti banyak hal.

..dan di masa itu jugalah jauh di dalam hatinya, Mori semakin lama semakin ragu apa mereka bisa terus seperti ini. _Selamanya._ Bahkan meski saat itu temannya itu masih selalu menemani di sebelahnya, selalu terjangkau untuk dijitak setiap melakukan tindakan bodoh.

Lalu, saat ia melihat pria dengan wajah polos itu, ia langsung berusaha mengusir pikiran bodoh yang ia kira hanyalah kecemasannya semata. Ia mencoba mengusir segala ide-ide _bodoh_ yang ia pikirkan yang semakin lama semakin menghantuinya.

..tetapi, prasangka itu tak bisa terusir seiring waktu bergulir. Malah lebih parah. Dari waktu ke waktu, rasanya ia malah semakin cemas. Ia sadar, ia telah berubah. Ia bukan Ai Mori yang dulu ditemui Ueki; yang hanya mencemaskan segala tindak-tanduk bodoh laki-laki itu. Ia punya banyak hal untuk ia cemaskan. Hidup, masa depannya, _cinta_.

..sampai-sampai kecemasannya akan _persahabatan mereka_ perlahaan sirna karena banyak hal lain yang ia cemaskan.

* * *

"_Ueki. Aku hari ini ada les. Maaf tidak bisa menemanimu membersihkan sampah."_

_Ini sudah SMS ke-entah-berapa-kalinya dari Mori perihal "izin" untuk tidak menemaninya membersihkan sampah di taman. Sebuah SMS yang terasa hampa – seakan-akan yang menulis seperti tidak betul-betul merasa bersalah._

_Bukan, bukan berarti Ueki berharap Mori merasa bersalah meninggalkannya sendirian. Bukan. Hanya saja.. semakin lama, ia merasa bahwa SMS ini serasa dipaksakan. Hanya sekedar kewajiban untuk "absen" atau apalah._

_..ia tidak tahu juga apa yang membuatnya aneh setiap membaca SMS sejenis ini, sejujurnya._

_Tapi, tangannya yang memegang sapu terasa gatal, ingin cepat-cepat membersihkan taman. Ia memilih untuk tidak peduli dengan kata hatinya itu dan membersihkan taman itu._

* * *

"Mori, mengapa kau menelepon?"

_Memangnya tidak boleh?_ Setidaknya itu jawaban yang mungkin akan ia keluarkan jika mereka masih seperti dulu. Tapi... sekarang, hal terakhir yang akan ia lakukan adalah meneriaki lawan bicaranya. Ia sudah kehilangan _mood_ untuk melakukannya.

"Yah, aku ingin menyampaikan berita..."

Ia tak kuasa untuk melanjutkannya. Ia biarkan kata-kata itu menggantung begitu saja. Ia terlalu takut untuk melanjutkannya. _Semua menjadi nyata jika ia melanjutkan kata-kata itu_.

...dimana ia sebenarnya terkadang meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ini bukan kenyataan. Ini hanya mimpinya saja. Ia berusaha untuk melupakan fakta-fakta yang jelas menunjukkan bahwa memang ini kenyataan. _Welcome to the real world._

"..aku akan bertunangan."

Ia yakin suaranya terlalu pelan sampai sang lawan bicara di seberang sana berkata dengan penasarannya, "Err, boleh diulang? Aku tidak dengar."

_Seharusnya lewat SMS saja. Lebih mudah_. _Setidaknya aku tidak usah ngomong seperti ini,_ pikirnya kesal saat ini. Kalut. Ia jadi ingat _vicodine_ yang siap sedia di kotak P3Knya. Apa ia harus meminumnya untuk meredakan denyut-denyut di kepalanya ini?

"Aku akan bertunangan."

Ia akhirnya mengulang kata-kata itu, dengan keras, berjuang melawan ketakutannya. Berjuang melawan kekhawatirannya. Berjuang melupakan _flashback-flashback_ yang silih berganti berkejaran, seakan memintanya untuk tidak menyampaikan kata-kata itu. Yah, ia kan tetap harus menyampaikan berita ini. Ia tahu teman (atau mantan temannya) setidaknya harus tahu tentang berita sepenting ini.

"Oooh. Dengan siapa?" tanya Ueki, terdengar polos namun tulus. Terselip rasa penasaran juga di sana.

Duuh, mengapa anak ini menanyakan hal itu? Mendengar pertanyaan itu saja membuatnya risih. Sudah berbulan-bulan ia meyakinkan diri bahwa ini memang pilihan yang tepat.. tapi terimakasih banyak untuk lawan bicara dudulnya ini, pertanyaan Ueki sukses membuatnya ragu kembali.

_Seandainya tidak pernah ada kejadian itu. Seandainya ia tidak sebodoh itu_. Begitu pikirannya merapal apa yang persis ada di hatinya.

Tapi penyesalan selalu datang begitu terlambat, ia tahu itu. Berbulan-bulan ia berusaha mengatasi penyesalan yang terasa menimbunnya begitu dalam di bawah tanah, berbulan-bulan ia berusaha untuk meyakinkan dirinya bahwa tak ada yang salah dengan semua ini.

Tapi... kini, dengan pembicaraan yang mungkin belum menghabiskan waktu satu menit, ia tersadar bahwa penyesalan itu masih ada. Malah, rasa penyesalan itu tambah menyesakkan dadanya.

"Hei, Mori?"

Ia nampaknya berpikir terlalu lama sehingga lawan bicaranya sampai mencemaskannya dari seberang sana. Di saat seperti ini, ia merasa... begitu tidak berguna. Seperti dulu-dulu. Tapi... jika dulu setidaknya ia merasa jauh lebih _tidak bersalah_ jika laki-laki itu kembali direpotkan olehnya – yah, toh kan mereka sahabat.

Tapi kini, mereka tak ubahnya dua orang asing, dan hal itu membuat dirinya terasa begitu bersalah dengan ketidakbergunaan dirinya.

"Err, tadi bertanya apa?" tanyanya, berlagak tak mendengar. _Daripada ditanyai macam-macam._

"Kau bertunangan dengan siapa?"

Waktu yang singkat itu ia gunakan untuk mempersiapkan dirinya untuk menyebutkan nama yang terasa begitu kering meski telah sering ia ucapkan. Waktu yang singkat itu ia gunakan untuk membuka mulutnya duluan sebelum betul-betul melisankannya.

"Aku akan bertunangan dengan Robert."

**-to be continued..-**

**Author**notes:

-Ehem. Pertama-tama, maafkan saya kalau jadinya OOC. Soalnya.. saya udah lama gak baca Law of Ueki/Law of Ueki plus, jadi.. ya begitulah -_-.

-Kedua. Yah, cerita ini memang _future-fic_. Silahkan anda raba-raba sendiri kemana ceritanya akan berjalan :p.

-Ketiga... ayo ikut _**Indonesia Fanfiction Award 2010**__!_ Yah.. meski saya yakin udah banyak yang tahu, saya jelasin aja yah. IFA itu semacam acara untuk mengapresiasi fanfiksi Indonesia dengan menominasikan fanfic yang anda anggap layak menang. Untuk info.. klik aja link di profil saya #halahmales.

-Keempat.. err, review?/plak.


	2. bittersweet

"_..kita akan bertunangan di Los Angeles?"_ _ia bertanya, bingung. Teman-teman yang akan ia undang kan dari Jepang semua, bagaimana mungkin mereka harus membeli tiket pesawat yang semakin ke sini semakin melambung harganya hanya demi melihat pertunagannya? "Kenapa tidak di Jepang saja?"_

"_Yah, aku sibuk," jawab Robert. "Nanti aku yang bayar semua akomodasinya."_

_Robert Haydn, 25 tahun. Mantan peserta "kompetisi pencarian Dewa." Kini ia adalah seorang enterpenteur sukses, jadwalnya begitu sibuk. Meluangkan waktu untuk acara pertunangan mereka adalah hal yang begitu susah – bahkan Mori sempat yakin hampir mustahil. Tapi toh setelah dengan selektif mem-postpone acara-acara yang kurang penting, mereka pada akhirnya menemukan tanggal pertunangan mereka._

_3 November._

"_Kau tahu, besok aku harus bertemu klien. Pentiing sekali. Kalau sampai aku nanti kecapekan, persahaan yang rugi," jawabnya, mencoba menenangkan gadis berambut aqua itu._

"_Baiklah."_

* * *

_**The Odds and The Reality.  
**_**2. bitter [or] sweet**_**  
**__Disclaimer: Law of Ueki (c) Fukuchi Tsubasa._

* * *

Terdengar jeda sejenak pada telepon. Nampaknya sang lawan bicara sedang menganalisa apa yang sedang ia ucapkan, sementara ia membayangkan apa yang sebenarnya Ueki betul-betul rasakan begitu mendengar kata-kata itu.

"Err, pertunangannya di Los Angeles. Biaya akomodasi ditanggung Robert," ucapnya membelah kesunyian yang membuatnya merasa semakin bersalah.

"Los Angeles?"

"Iya," ucapnya, lalu langsung ia sambut dengan kalimat lain, "K-kalau kau sibuk, tidak papa kok tidak ikut." _Malah mungkin lebih baik_, pikirnya. _Setidaknya ia tak perlu berurusan dengan muka Ueki yang akan membuatnya semakin bersalah._

"Tenang saja. Aku tidak sibuk kok. Tapi.. aku kan tidak pintar bahasa Inggris, bagaimana kalau nanti aku tersesat?"

OK, entah kenapa, Ueki kembali sukses membuatnya K.O. Ia kini sedang ketakutan akan reaksi laki-laki itu: takut kalau nanti dia marah atau diam saja dan membuatnya tidak nyaman.

..tapiii... _bertanya dengan polosnya?_

Terima kasih, Tuhan. Ia men"jitak" meja di sebelahnya, berpura-pura membayangkan bahwa itu adalah kepala si rambut hijau Ueki, sementara tangan sebelahnya memegang telepon erat-erat. "Yah, nanti aku jemput, kok."

"Ngomong-ngomong, selamat atas pertunangannya," ucap Ueki, tulus namun menohok hati Mori seketika

"M-makasih." _Padahal aku setengah berharap kalau dia marah._ Tapi ia berusaha terdengar sebahagia mungkin, seceria mungkin. Kan ia harus menjadi "calon mempelai wanita" yang berbahagia. Yah, paling tidak semua orang mengharapkannya untuk bahagia akan kabar "manis" yang sebenarnya terasa "pahit".

* * *

"_Secret admirer."_

_Ia menulis itu di lipatan kartu valentine yang ia selipkan di pita yang mengikat coklat berbentuk hati itu. Ia sengaja menulisnya dengan tulisan tangan terbaik yang ia bisa, ia sengaja menulisnya dengan warna merah marun agar terlihat manis. _

_Sang penerima? Siapa lagi kalau bukan Ueki Kosuke._

_Ia sih sebenarnya sudah menyiapkan coklat untuk Ueki buat hari Valentine yang akan ia kasih langsung, bersama-sama dengan coklat untuk ayahnya dan laki-laki lain yang telah memberi kontribusi besar untuk kehidupannya (Sano, Hideyoshi *mungkin*, Koba-sen, dan lainnya)._

_Tapi, khusus untuk Ueki, ia ingin memberinya satu hal yang khusus. Well, orang yang menempati tempat spesial di hati harus diberi sesuatu yang spesial juga, kan?_

_Tapi.. entah mengapa, ia masih tak bisa membayangkan bagaimanakah ia akan memberikan "coklat spesial" ini untuk Ueki._

_Ia akan memberinya secara sembunyi-sembunyi, jelas. Ia tak mungkin memberinya terang-terangan.. meski ia juga tak yakin Ueki akan menyadari kalau sang "secret admirer" adalah dia meski ia kasih secara terang-terangan. Yah, mengingat betapa lamanya otak itu dalam berproses. Tapi.. entah mengapa, ia bingung bagaimana cara ia memberinya secara sembunyi-sembunyi?_

_Menaruh di loker? Oalah, ia tak yakin Ueki akan menyadari sang coklat tengah menunggu untuk dibuka. Ueki kan orangnya tidak teliti._

_Menaruh di atas meja? Uh, ia juga tak terlalu yakin. Karena kelas mereka berbeda, pasti sangat mencolok jika ada seorang gadis dari kelas lain yang diam-diam menyelinap. Dan jika orang lain sampai tahu... ia bisa-bisa harus menyembunyikan muka saking malunya._

_Lalu, bagaimana caranya?_

_Ia mendesah bingung. Otaknya serasa mampet hanya demi hal sepele begini. Cinta memang runyam – meski itu hanya cinta monyet._

* * *

Dan Ueki takkan pernah sadar akan rasa-rasa seperti itu. Tidak dulu, tidak sekarang. Si pria pecinta keadilan ini mungkin kaya akan rasa persahabatan, rasa kasih sayang, tapi cinta tidak masuk pada Kamus Besar-nya. Bahkan ia tak menangkap nada ragu yang tersempil pada kata-kata "terimakasih"-nya.

"Ooh, pasti kamu bahagia sekali. Aku turut berbahagia untukmu."

_Seharusnya kata-kata seperti ini manis, kan? Tapi entah mengapa, terasa begitu pahit_, pikirnya jengah.

"_Well_, yah, untuk melengkapi kebahagiaanku, kau bisa datang. Meramaikan suasana. Aku kangen padamu," pada kalimat terakhir, ia mengucapkannya sepelan mungkin: nyaris ragu, meski itu kata-kata yang paling ia yakini diantara kata-kata semu yang ia ucapkan sebelumnya. Hanya saja.. kata-kata itu terlalu emosional. Ia takut berharap terlalu banyak.

"Tenang saja," terdengar jeda, nafas Ueki yang ia kenal terdengar jelas di telepon, "Aku pasti akan datang. Tapi nanti kamu temani aku ya, aku betul-betul buta bahasa Inggris."

"Tentu saja." _Iya, tentu saja._

* * *

_Toh pada akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menaruhnya di tas sekolah. Ia akan menaruhnya begitu Ueki sibuk membersihkan sampah dan menaruh tasnya di kursi. Biasanya, kegiatan "ritual" membersihkan sampah di taman ini terlalu sakral untuk Ueki sampai-sampai ia tak akan menyadari kalau ada seseorang di belakangnya, misalnya._

_Dan pastinya, mau tak mau Ueki akan sadar ada coklat "nyasar" ditasnya kalau ia hendak menyiapkan buku pelajaran untuk besok._

_Ia membayangkan, apa yang akan Ueki rasakan begitu melihat coklat tersebut. Apakah ia penasaran? Apakah ia bahagia? Atau ia tetap memasang muka datar? Atau jangan-jangan ia tidak tahu arti "secret admirer"? Yah, meski ia berteman dengan Ueki, sering kali ia tak bisa membaca pikirannya – sekedar menebakpun susah._

_Dan tentu saja, rencananya berjalan dengan mulus. Terlalu mulus bahkan. Seakan-akan segala aspek di dunia ini *?* mendukung niat "iseng ala fangirl" ini. Yah, kata orang, semua orang suka cinta, jadi mungkin saja dunia seakan melancarkan hal ini karena.. mereka suka melihat adegan cinta yang one-sided ini?_

"_Mori, kau kenapa melamun?"_

_Aha, Ueki ternyata menyadari sedari tadi Mori tidak bekerja sama sekali. Ia merasa malu kepergok duduk-duduk begitu. Untung coklat spesial itu sudah keburu ia taruh di tasnya. Coba kalau Ueki memergokinya dengan kotak coklat di pangkuannya. Atau malah lebih parah lagi, menangkap basah ia yang sedang menaruh coklat di tasnya._

"_Capek, habis pelajaran olahraga," jawabnya. "Maaf ya. Sebentar lagi ya, aku duduk dulu."_

_Kata-katanya jadi terasa janggal. Ia jadi merasa malu. Pipinya cepat bersemu merah meski ia tahu dengan otak kapasitas mungil milik Ueki, ia jelas tak mungkin akan menyadari apa yang baru saja ia lakukan._

_Tapi, entah mengapa, ia tetap malu. Ia malu karena janji yang mereka buat – dengan dorongannya—malah ia patahkan duluan._

_Sepanjang hari, ia merasa bersalah akan tindakan "remaja"nya ini._

* * *

Mori ingat betul, setelah itu ia berusaha untuk lebih acuh tak acuh pada Ueki. Berusaha menutup-nutupi rasa bersalahnya dengan berusaha melupakan hal itu. Tapi ia tak bisa. Rasa bersalah lebih kuat daripada keinginanya untuk berpura-pura, sehingga ia semakin ke sini semakin _linglung_ hendak bertingkah apa di depan Ueki.

Dan efek itu masih terasa sampai sekarang. Sampai mereka dewasa, sampai mereka sudah hidup masing-masing.

"Makasih, Mori."

Jawaban itu terasa begitu aneh di telinganya. _Bukan seharunya ia yang bilang terimakasih duluan– secara etika – meski sebenarnya perasaannya malah tambah kalut?_ Tapi apa yang bisa ia ucapkan? Ia akhirnya hanya bisa membalas.

"Sama-sama. Terimakasih juga mau datang ke acara pertunanganku. Aku yakin kau pasti sibuk," basa-basinya. Ia merasa begitu _mixed_ saat ini. Di satu sisi, ia ingin memotong segala basa-basi busuk yang membuat lidahnya asin ini. Tapi di satu sisi.. ia tak tahu hendak berkata apa setelah sekian lama berubah.

"Aku betul-betul tidak sibuk, kok. Toh kan pertunangannya hari libur," jawab orang di seberang, begitu polos. Mori kembali men"jitak" meja di sebelahnya. Korban tidak bersalah dari rasa kesalnya akan kepolosan Ueki.

"Oh," jawabnya. Ia lalu diam sejenak sebelum melihat jam tangan dan tersadar ia terlalu lama _berhubungan_ dengan teman lamanya. Ia punya kesibukan sendiri sekarang. "_Goodbye_."

"Dah."

* * *

"_Mori, aku dapat coklat dari...entahlah, siapa. Ini, buat kamu saja," kata Ueki keesokan harinya. "Aku sudah kebanyakan makan coklat. Jadinya eneg-enegan."_

_Sesaat, Mori merasa marah. Ia ingin menjitaknya berulang kali, ingin menggantungnya, bahkan. Usahanya membuat coklat, memilih warna pita yang cantik, memilih kartu, memilih bungkus, dan menuliskan "secret admirer" malah berakhir gagal. Ia ingin menyalahkan seseorang, tapi siapa?_

_..mungkin dunia juga sudah eneg-enegan dengan cinta yang terlalu banyak di hari Valentine._

"_Makasih." Meski enggan, herannya ia segera merampas coklat tersebut. Ia terlalu marah. Ia tak mengerti apa yang terjadi di dunia ini. Hei, ia hanya berharap Ueki menikmati coklat spesial buatannya, dan, tada, tiba-tiba keesokan harinya ia yang memakan coklat yang tidak ia tujukan untuk dirinya itu._

_Ia memakannya. Tepatnya, ia melahapnya. Terdengar bunyi kraus kencang yang begitu menulikan telinganya. Dan herannya, coklat itu terasa pahit. Tidak manis seperti yang ia pikirkan. _

_..ia bingung, padahal ia telah membubuhkan gula sesuai takaran. Dan begitu ia mencobanya beberapa hari silam, rasanya begitu manis. Namun kini, coklat itu tak ubahnya puyer yang paling ia benci._

_Dunia memang ajaib._

* * *

Begitu ia menutup telepon, matanya terasa basah.

* * *

**-..to be continued..-**

**Author**notes:

-Yeah, saya apdet dalam sehari. Untung lagi ada ide. BTW, saya udah mikirin endingnya. Ayo, semangati saya dengan review supaya saya rajin apdet :p.

-Yah, saya mau promosi _**Indonesia Fanfiction Award 2010**__!_ Yah.. meski saya yakin udah banyak yang tahu, saya jelasin aja yah. IFA itu semacam acara untuk mengapresiasi fanfiksi Indonesia dengan menominasikan fanfic yang anda anggap layak menang. Untuk info.. klik aja link di profil saya #halahmales.

-_Review_, anyone?


	3. Unsung Story

"_Apa ada cerita yang tak pernah kamu ceritakan ..pada siapapun?"_

_Begitu tanya Mori, saat mereka duduk-duduk santai di taman. Hanya berekreasi, menikmati oase di Tokyo yang semakin sibuk – sampai nyaris tak manusiawi? – dan berbincang-bincang. Tidak lagi menjadi "tukang kebersihan tanpa bayaran" di taman ini._

_Sementara itu, hati Mori menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri. (Aku punya. Banyak, malah). _

_Sedetik, dua detik, dan sampai bermenit-menit, Ueki nampak berpikir keras sebelum menjawab – atau bertanya kembali, tepatnya. "Memangnya mengapa kau bertanya begitu, Mori?"_

"_Aku.. penasaran saja," jawab Mori. "Mencari bahan omongan."_

_Mori tahu,jauh di dalam hatinya, ia sebenarnya mencari pembelaan. Penyangkalan untuk kesalahannya, mungkin. Yah, ia tahu, kedengaran egois._

_..tapi, apa salahnya sekali-sekali untuk memikirkan dirinya sendiri – ketimbang si rambut hijau yang membuatnya ingin menjitaknya?_

"_Tidak. Aku tidak pernah. Buat apa gunanya?"_

"_Oh."_

_Hanya itu jawabannya. Ia tak punya mood untuk bertanya macam-macam. Dirinya kembali tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri. Hening. Ia tak tahu hendak berkata apa setelah segalanya terkuak seperti ini. Rasa bersalah kembali membenamnya, terlalu dalam, sampai-sampai ia merasa begitu... sesak._

_Seandainya ia tak pernah menaruh coklat "spesial" itu untuk Ueki._

_Seandainya ia tak pernah egois dan mendahulukan perasaannya sendiri._

_..mungkin segalanya masih sama saja. Ia tak perlu terbangun dan merasa bersalah akan tindakan (bodoh) yang ia lakukan beberapa waktu lalu, tindakan spontan yang bahkan baru ia sadar efeknya setelah semuanya keburu terjadi – dan efeknya sudah terjadi, pula._

"_Mori? Kau kenapa? Sakit?" tanya cemas Ueki. Mungkin penasaran mengapa sahabatnya ini menjadi pendiam begini._

_Tangan Ueki menyentuh dahi Mori, hanya hendak mengecek apa gadis ini sakit (panas, mungkin?) atau tidak. Tapi, efeknya begitu besar. Gadis itu dengan jengah segera menampik tangan itu. "Aku baik-baik saja, Ueki. Sungguh."_

_Wajah polos Ueki nampak bingung, namun laki-laki itu tidak bertanya banyak lagi. "Yah, senang mendengarnya."_

* * *

**The Odds and The Reality.  
3. Unsung Story **  
_disclaimer: Law of Ueki (c) Fukuchi Tsubasa._

* * *

_Help, I have done it again.  
I have been here many time before.  
Hurt myself again today.  
And, the worst part is there's no one else to blame_.

Lirik lagu itu mengiris hati Mori. _Sekali lagi_. Padahal ia sudah berharap bahwa I-podnya tak akan memainkan lagu ini. Yah, tapi nampaknya _mode shuffle_ I-Podnya begitu mencintai lagu ini sehingga sudah tiga kali dalam satu hari ini ia mendengar lagu itu.

Tapi, seberapapun ingin ia untuk mengganti lagu itu, ia tak pernah juga melakukannya. Ia terlalu tenggelam dengan lirik lagu itu, sampai keinginannya untuk mengganti lagu itu sampai terlupakan. Ada sesuatu yang menyentuhnya – entah suara si penyanyi yang begitu _fragile_, atau liriknya – yang membuatnya mau tak mau toh tetap menikmati lagu ini.

_Breathe Me_, lagu ini ia tahu dari teman Amerika-nya, Charlotte. Ia memang katalog berjalan mengenai musik. Dari Charlotte-lah ia tahu banyak lagu-lagu enak yang menghibur hari-hari sepinya di Amerika dulu. Lagu inilah yang membuatnya seakan punya teman dulu saat awal-awal ia di Amerika. Pada saat itu.. ia selalu merasa, sakit.

Sakit karena Uekilah orang terakhir yang ia beri tahu bahwa ia akan ke Amerika (mana ia memberitahunya saat ia sudah di bandara dan hendak _take-off!_). Tindakan egois yang toh ternyata malah hanya menyakiti dirinya sendiri.

Seharusnya setelah insiden "Valentine bodoh"nya itu, ia bisa berpura-pura menganggap bahwa insiden itu tak pernah ada. Ia seharusnya tetap memperlakukan Ueki sebagai temannya meski jauh di lubuk hatinya ia tahu ada perasaan yang mengembang – dan membuatnya sesak, sejujurnya.

Tapi ia tak bisa. Rasa bersalah itu telah merenggut akal sehatnya. Memang benar juga kata pepatah bahwa "perempuan itu berpikir dengan emosi, laki-laki berpikir dengan logika."

..tapi, kini, setelah hal-hal aneh terjadi terlalu cepat akhir-akhir ini: _Robert dan ia akan bertunangan_, _ia kembali berhubungan dengan Ueki setelah bertahun-tahun seakan melupakannya_, _kilasan masa lalu yang saling bertumpuk dalam kepalanya_, hal terakhir yang ia butuhkan adalah mendengar kenyataan yang terjadi.

Itu terlalu menyakitkan, kau tahu. Ia ingin membiarkannya menjadi sesuatu yang tak perlu terucapkan – meski ia sadar bahwa kenyataan itu ada.

Ia ingin lari dari kenyataan.

Tapi ia tak berani mengambil langkah. Langkah terberani yang ia lakukan adalah kabur dari Jepang – menuju belantara negara adidaya yang kadang terasa begitu meraksasa. Apalagi dibandingkan figur mungil Mori – gadis biasa dengan determinasi biasa pula.

* * *

"_Kau mau ke Amerika?"_

_Ayahnya kaget juga melihat Mori, dengan surat pemberitahuan akan lolosnya seleksi beasiswanya ke Amerika, nampak siap pergi dari negaranya. "Ayah pikir kamu cuma coba-coba saja."_

"_Tapi aku dapat, Yah," jawab Mori, duduk di sebelah ayahnya. Ia tutupi gesturnya, ingin memberi kesan bahwa tak-ada-masalah-kok-di-sini. "Aku jadi ingin. Kan susah juga dapat beasiswa ke Amerika," katanya, cepat. Padahal, jujur saja, ia sangaaaat ingin di sini saja. Ia ingin untuk tetap di Tokyo. Amerika terdengar terlalu besar untuknya._

_..tapi, kesempatan seperti ini tidak datang dua kali._

_Dan yang ia maksud bukanlah kesempatan belajar. Yah, ia yakin universitas di Tokyo tak kalah dibandingkan universitas di Amerika. Yah, mungkin beda sedikit lah, tapi toh buktinya banyak orang Jepang yang bisa sukses di luar sana. Intinya, kuliah di Jepang sebenarnya tak kalah dengan kuliah di Amerika._

_Kesempatan yang ia maksud adalah kesempatan memulai hidup baru._

_Ia sumpek dengan hubungan stagnan – atau malah memburuk? – dengan Ueki. Ia bosan dengan selalu mencemaskan Ueki tapi di satu sisi kebingungan bagaimana ia harus menempatkan dirinya. Ia tak kuat dengan segala tarik-ulur yang mungkin Ueki bahkan tak sadar (atau memang dari dulu itu hanya ilusinya saja?)_

_Ia ingin kabur secepatnya._

_Tapi tentu saja, alasan itu tak mungkin dikemukakan di depan ayahnya. Kok kedengaran melankolis sekali, sih. Plus memalukan juga. Ia juga tak ingin mencemaskan ayahnya._

"_Kamu yakin kamu ingin? Kamu siap" tanya ayahnya dari balik koran, memastikan sekali lagi. Tentu saja, ia tak ingin anak kesayangannya ini malah tersiksa dengan pilihannya sendiri._

"_Iya," dan Mori menjawabnya dengan determinasi pas-pasan._

* * *

..apakah ia sebenarnya sudah siap? Jawabannya, belum. Dan selalu belum.

Meski sudah meyakinkan dirinya sendiri dengan berbagai cara, meski ia sudah berjuang mengatakan bahwa ia pasti bisa, tapi ia sejujurnya tak pernah siap dengan hal-hal yang akan melandanya nun jauh di sana. Ia toh hanya gadis biasa yang ingin kehidupan biasa – tapi bagaimana _bisa_?

Ia keburu mengambil jalan keluar yang rumit – tanpa keberanian dan determinasi yang cukup.

* * *

_Benar, ia telah berhasil melupakan Ueki di kelas 3 SMA. Melupakan bukan istilah yang tepat. Berpura-pura permasalahan itu tidak eksis. Menumpuknya dengan segala kecemasan yang lain – tugas, ujian masuk kuliah, sekolah, kesehatannya, dan segala hal normal nan nonsense lainnya._

_Tapi, setiap melihat Ueki, ia selalu mengalami euforia yang membuat jiwanya menggigil ketakutan. Takut akan apa yang ia perkirakan berjalan terlalu mulus. Takut akan kehilangan seseorang yang terlalu "klik" sampai-sampai ia kadang ogah mencari teman di SMA. Yah, memang ia punya Sano, Rinko, Hideyoshi (err, untuk yang ini ia agak tak yakin juga), Haiji, Sora, Nagara, dan Millie._

_..tapi itu semua berbeda dengan apa yang ia miliki bersama Ueki. Dan ia tahu bahwa itu takkan tergantikan._

_Tapi, sekali lagi, otaknya mensugestinya untuk melupakan segala tetek-bengek mengenai Uekinya (?) itu. Kau harus rasional, Mori, begitu kata otaknya saat itu, kau tak boleh terjebak pada masa lalu terus. Masa depan itu jauh lebih penting dan menjulang daripada masa lalu yang kamu kedepankan itu._

_Ia memforsir dirinya terus. Bukan gara-gara ingin diterima di universitas ternama, jujur saja. Yah, setidaknya itu bukan alasan utamanya. Ia juga bukan ingin menjadi bintang kelas, murid kesayangan guru, atau apapun istilahnya._

_Ia melakukannya untuk menjauhkan dirinya dan terutama pikirannya dari Ueki Kosuke. _

_Dan pada saat itu, ia sebenarnya sadar, kelak, suatu hari nanti, ia akan merindukan dirinya yang berpikir mengenai Ueki. Tapi ia tak ingin memikirkannya terlebih dahulu. Ia tak punya banyak waktu. Ia terlalu sibuk, terlalu pusing untuk mengatasi segala hal. Satu-satu saja dulu.._

* * *

_Be my friends,hold me,  
Wrap me up,unfold me,  
I am small, I'm needy.  
Warm me up, and breathe me._

...dan ia semakin sesak. Sesak sekali, karena ia sadar bahwa jalan pintasnya malah membawa masalah baru – terutama untuk dirinya sendiri.

_Jika_, hanya _jika,_ ia betul-betul melupakan Ueki, seharusnya ia tak perlu repot-repot merahasiakan kepergiannya ke Amerika sampai ia di Bandara Narita. Atau kalau perlu, ia seharusnya tak perlu repot-repot memberitahu Ueki tentang ini. Toh kan (katanya) ia bukan seseorang yang penting lagi.

Tapi tidak. Ketimbang menggunakan akal sehatnya, ia menelepon Ueki di detik-detik keberangkatannya.

..keegoisannya lagi?

Hatinya tahu bahwa ia butuh teman. Ia butuh seseorang. Dan jauh di dalam sana, ia tahu bahwa Ueki masih menganggap dirinya sebagai _"teman"_. Dan ia juga masih melabeli Ueki sebagai temannya meski ia sembunyikan setengah mati.

Jadi, setelah berbulan-bulan ia menunda memberi tahu Ueki.. ia memilih untuk memberitahunya.. di saat ia hendak pergi ke luar sana?

Terdengar tidak rasional.

Tapi terdengar begitu pas, ia tahu itu. Sebuah alasan yang terdengar cocok baginya – meski secara tidak langsung ini berarti mengakui bahwa ia memang egois – _mungkin?_

Atau mungkin semua orang akan melakukannya jika mereka di posisinya?

Tiit.

Perenungannya terganggu oleh bunyi HP yang berdering di sebelahnya. _Welcome to the real world_. Ia tersadar langsung dari pikirannya, gagasannya, dan_.. ketakutannya?_

Tampilan HP mengindikasikan bahwa ada satu SMS baru masuk dari HP-nya. Ia segera membuka pesan itu, mencari distraksi dari _deillusional gra__ndeur_nya ini.

**From:** Robert.  
**Messages:** Hei, kamu mau ketemu besok, jam 11, di kafe Claire? Aku ingin memberitahu, ada perubahan lagi dalam rencana pertunangan kita.

-R.H.

Ia me_reply_nya, malas-malasan. Terimakasih berkat perenungan nistanya tadi, ia sampai lupa bahwa yang akan menjadi calon suaminya bukan si rambut hijau (yang tidak _worth to think _itu – seharusnya.) Ia butuh waktu sejenak untuk merespons SMS ini.

**To:** Robert  
**Messages:** Memang mau berubah apa lagi? Aku sih besok tidak ada acara apa-apa, jadi bisa datang.

MoriA.

Matanya terpejam, membayangkan pertemuannya dengan Robert yang biasanya. Hambar _excitement_, serasa hanya sekedar kewajiban – basa-basi belaka.

-..**to be continued..-**

Author**Notes**:

-First of all, HAPPY BIRTHDAAY TO MEE! #stress. Yep, di hari dimana kambing-kambing disembelih,saya malah ultah. _Weird, huh? _Dan ultah saya secara ajaib malah sama dengan tokoh fiksional : Ruth Fisher (Six Feet Under). Duh, kagak ada yang lebih muda yak? #oot

-Lagu yang digunakan di awal itu adalah lagu _Breathe Me_ dari Sia. Lagunya enak bangeet, _reccomended_ deh.

-Dan maaf, saya telat apdet -_-. Maafkan author sialan ini yak.

-Pluus.. makasih atas nominasi (nista?) untuk fanfic ini untuk IFA 2010. Grah, saya jadi maluuu .


End file.
